The Doors of Dreams
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Mikuru Asahina is trapped in a dream, and she can only get out by unlocking the Door of Dreams! But will she find the Key of Hope? Mikuru x OC (Crossover between Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and The Familiar of Zero)
1. Prologue

**Me: Konnichiwa, minna! I'm Idolmaster Yamada, and here with me today is Mikuru Asahina!**

**Mikuru: Hello. Idolmaster Yamada-san has written this story some time ago, but she was too lazy to post it... *glares at me***

**Me: Eek! W-well, anyway, this will be a crossover between four specific anime, so enjoy...KOIZUMI, GET IN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Koizumi: (walks in) Idolmaster Yamada doesn't own Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or The Familiar of Zero. All 4 belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Prologue**

If you ask me what it's like being in this time plane, I can honestly say that this time plane is a bit…modern compared to the future. The future is where I come from, but I was sent to the past to observe Haruhi Suzumiya, who caused a specific time quake. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't travel any farther back than the time plane that is 3 years before the one I am currently living in.

Suzumiya-san was meant to be observed from afar, but she came up with the idea for a club, called the "SOS Brigade", and I, along with Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi, and Kyon, was forced to join it. She describes me as what's called "moe" and forces me to wear a maid outfit to every meeting. Sometimes, it's just too much….

Yes, my name is Mikuru Asahina, and this is the story of a dream I thought I would never wake up from.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, everyone! That was just a super-short intro, and not a _real _prologue like "Atomic Haruhi" had! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! (zooms off)**

**Mikuru: (chasing after her) Where do you think you're going, Idolmaster Yamada-san?!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! Here's Chapter 1! I've managed to avoid the wrath of Mikuru...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or The Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The last thing I remember doing was falling asleep in my house. But when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. Instead, I was on the table in the SOS Brigade clubroom. Moreover, I was the only one in the clubroom. I quickly got off of the table to change into my maid outfit….only to discover I was _already _in my maid outfit! Having nothing else to do, I started making tea.

If the other members of the SOS Brigade haven't suddenly shown up while I wasn't looking, I would have made tea for no one. I gave the cups of tea to Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun, Nagato-san, and Suzumiya-san, in that order, but when I gave it to Suzumiya-san, I noticed that she was watching an anime on the computer that had two strange-looking creatures…._fighting_!

"Um….Suzumiya-san? What are you watching?" I asked.

Upon hearing that question, Suzumiya-san pushed pause on my video and turned toward me.

"Oh, Mikuru-chan!" she explained. "You never heard of Pokémon? It's a really cool anime adapted from some video games! See, Pokémon roam everywhere in this series, and Pokémon Trainers catch and raise them to become stronger! To do that, they battle other Pokémon…."

Suzumiya-san kept going on and on about Pokémon, but I didn't pay any attention. Instead, I peeked at the computer screen to see what part of the Pokémon episode she had paused at.

A yellow mouse with red circles on his cheeks and a lightning-shaped tail was charging electricity.

I paid no mind to the electricity, but because of its cuteness, I would _love_ to have it as a pet.

"Mikuru-chan, are you even listening?!"

Suzumiya-san snapped me out of my thought by yelling that question. I pointed at the yellow mouse on the screen and asked her if it was a Pokémon.

"Yep! In fact, Pikachu, which is his name, is the first Pokémon acquired by Ash Ketchum, the main character of the Pokémon anime! Pikachu, a.k.a. the Electric Mouse Pokémon, is an Electric-type Pokémon, and he commonly shocks people," Suzumiya-san explained.

She let out a sigh before continuing, "If Pokémon became real, I would die with no regrets."

Apparently, her statement caught Kyon-kun's attention, because he looked up from the Othello game he was playing with Koizumi-kun and asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't your goal finding aliens, time travelers, and espers?"

Secretly to Suzumiya-san, she's already accomplished that goal. See, because of her desire of aliens, time travelers, and espers, all 3 have appeared, as Nagato-san is an alien, Koizumi-kun is an esper, and I am from the future. In other words, I'm a time traveler.

"Well, there are Psychic-type Pokémon, so they can fill in for espers! Also, there's this legendary Pokémon, Celebi, who can travel through time! I don't know about aliens, though, but I'm sure there must be some in space!" Suzumiya-san explained.

Not long after, Nagato-san closed her book. That could only mean one thing; it was time for the SOS Brigade to go home for the day.

"I'll tell you more about Pokémon tomorrow, Mikuru-chan!" Suzumiya-san told me before disappearing.

Literally.

I blinked once, and all of a sudden, the entire SOS Brigade was gone before my very eyes! The only one in the clubroom was me. Oddly enough, when I looked down at my clothes, I was in North High's girls' school uniform!

_Something's not right here, _I thought.

I walked out of the school and began walking the way home. But on the way home, I spotted something…._odd_ inside a bush. I went over to the bush to investigate, and you won't _believe _what I saw!

Pikachu!

But why is it here? Why isn't that Ash kid with it?

When I asked, Pikachu just tilted its head to the side in confusion and asked, "Pika?"

For some strange reason, I could understand what it was saying. In its language, it asked, "Who's Ash?"

I was confused, too, until all of a sudden, something hit me like a brick (owie!).

"Suzumiya-san said that she wanted Pokémon to be real. Now I get it! She wanted the Pokémon species to exist, but not the human characters from the Pokémon anime!" I concluded.

Wait a sec. Why am _I _the one being caught up in all of this? I may have no special powers or anything, but I'm not from this time plane. Kyon-kun is, and _he's_ from this time plane, so it should have been _him_ encountering Pikachu.

Am I….becoming Kyon-kun?

Suddenly, I realized I was holding something. It was round, like a ball. I looked down at my hand, and I found out I really _was_ holding a ball! One half of the ball was red, and the other half was white. There was also a white button in the middle.

Surprised by the sight of this ball, I ended up dropping it…onto Pikachu! The button had hit its head, and next thing you know, Pikachu was inside it! The ball rolled a few times until it stopped. When it did stop, I could hear a clicking sound.

Oh no! Pikachu's trapped!

"No~! Pikachu! I'll get you out!" I declared.

I tried with all of my strength to pull the ball open. Once I was about to give up hope on saving Pikachu, I could hear a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss, but what the heck are you doing?"

When I looked up, I saw that the person talking to me was a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy about the same age as Kyon-kun and Suzumiya-san. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, light brown pants, and black and red shoes.

He was accompanied by a man with long, brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. He appeared to be wearing a waiter's outfit.

"U-um, I…I was trying t-t-to get this ball open! See, there's a Pikachu that is trapped in there…." I explained. My explanation appeared to shock both boys.

"What?! You've caught the Pikachu we were trying to experiment on?!" the blond-haired boy gasped. He quickly turned towards the brown-haired man and asked, "Keiichiro! Do you know what this means?!"

"Yes, Ryou. Perhaps we should tell her the truth of this world," Keiichiro said.

I was immediately confused, but my confusion immediately became shock when Ryou told me what all this was.

"You're only in a dream at the moment."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I know, the only anime this story has so far are Haruhi Suzumiya, Pokemon, and Tokyo Mew Mew, but the parts with FoZ will come! I don't like it all that much, so I'm not sure why I even decided to add it, though. Hope you enjoyed, anyway!**


End file.
